Calling All Angels
by noemie dubois
Summary: Une nouvelle version donc nos couples préfères se reunissent.


Title: Calling All Angels

Author: Ceniana 

"Nanny Fine would you please slow down." C.C. let out an annoyed sigh. "Why on earth ,Maxwell forced me to go shopping with you is beyond me." C.C. rolled her eyes as they walked into Central Park.

"Would ya lighten up Miss Babcock…. You did that last night." Fran smirked as C.C.'s face twisting face.

"HELP ME!" An elder voice cried out echoing in Fran's and C.C.'s ears.

"What was that?" C.C. blinked reaching in her purse for the small can of mace she always carried.

"I don't know someone needs help." Fran reached out grabbing C.C.'s arm, and dragging her towards the danger. "Come on someone needs help!" 

"Are you insane Nanny Fine? You don't know what's going on… we aren't made of steel here." C.C. was being dragged, and Fran quickly placed her hand over C.C.'s mouth. C.C. rolled her eyes but then stared as the strange sight.

"No please sir… I only have this." It was a elder nun, and she held up a small statue. C.C. couldn't make out what it looked like, but her heart quicken as it caught sunlight.

"I want your money… or you'll regret just showing me a wooden statue…" The man pushed the nun roughly to the ground, and C.C. gasped watching Fran step out of their hiding place.

"Oy Vey this can't be good…"C.C. gasped as the man lifted his head towards Fran. "She's gone crazy… Nanny Fine has gone crazy."

"Listen… Mista… if ya want money Miss Babcock has plenty… C.C. come over here!" Fran let out a nasal call towards C.C.'s hiding place.

'It's official you have lost your mind…" C.C. came out as the man narrowed his eyes at the two women picking the scared elder nun off the ground. "Maybe I should just hand him my own skull on a silver plate? You half brained moron!" C.C. growled holding her purse.

"You two ladies do look more… how such I put this… 'rich.'" The man let out a laugh, and C.C. rolled her eyes turning once more to Fran.

"Now what?" C.C. hissed shaking her head.

Fran looked towards the still shivering nun, and frowned. "Show him your… 'money' " Fran looked towards C.C.'s purse once more, and the man's hand came out reaching for it.

C.C. at last understood the signals, and turned jerking her hand out of the small purse, and the bottle of mace sprayed the liquid directly into the man's eyes. "Run…!" Fran turned towards C.C. who started heading deeper inside the park. Fran reached out grabbing the nun dragging her along while she held onto her small treasure.

C.C. stopped in front of a mounted policeman smiling. She ran a hand in her wind tossed hair, and darted a gaze towards Fran Fine. "Nanny Fine of all the .." She didn't get to finish her sentence as the nun smiled taking C.C.'s hand.

"Angels… There are still those on the side of angels!" The kissed C.C.'s hand causing her to blush towards Fran.

"See Miss Babcock, Oy I bet that is one of the first times people thought ya was an Angel." Fran let out an nasal laugh still gasping for air.

"You both should take this…" The nun pressed the wooden statue into C.C.'s hand. "It will guide you on your way… it's for both of you.."

C.C. hissed, but then saw something in the statue's eyes… Fran glanced over C.C.'s shoulder letting out a gasp. "It's beautiful."

"Wait we can't take this!" Fran lifted her head up seeing the nun gone. "Where did she go?" Fran scanned the area, and watched C.C.'s face. "Miss Babcock are you okay?" She reached out brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Sarah… I see Sarah's eyes…" C.C. felt her heart beat heavy inside her chest handing over the statue to Fran.

Fran studied if for a moment and then gasped. "Caleb…" Fran titled her head, and looked under the statue's feet. "What does this tree symbol mean? I know what the fish means… but the tree?"

"Come on Nanny Fine let's get out of here." C.C. pulled her on the nanny's arm letting out a soft sigh.

"You know don't you?" Fran tilted her head towards C.C. "Well?" Fran finally dug in her heels looking at C.C.

"It I think… has something to do with Calling on Angels." C.C. rolled her eyes. "Now are you coming?"

"Oi Vey….. This can't be good." Fran shivered feeling something crawl of her spine. "Yeah I'm coming but think of it this way Miss Babcock you have done yer good deed for this year… or what that last night?"

"NANNY FINE! Hurry up!" C.C. let out a long sigh.

… _ **...**_

 __Fran and C.C. had returned to find the house empty. Fran placed the angel the table staring at it quietly at first. "I think is really pretty…" Fran was turning it over in her hand. "Why would she give up the one thing she was trying to protect."

"Please, well at least she left you a token." C.C. rolled her eyes looking at the mirror. C.C. glanced over seeing something in the mirror.

"What's wrong, Miss Babcock?" Fran tilted her head. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Fran went over towards C.C.'s white face. "Oy, maybe you should go lay down for a bit in the guest room."

"Yeah…." C.C. walked up slowly up the steps shaking her head.

" _I don't think it's going to help that blue blood Frannie."_ The soft faint male voice rang out in Fran's ears, causing her to jump around looking around the room.

"Oy, I guess I had too many chocolate samples at the mall…" Fran sat down turning on the television.

 _"You can never have too many chocolates."_ The voice rang out once more, and Maxwell Sheffield walked inside to a pale Fran Fine.

"Miss Fine are you alright?" Maxwell tilted his head walking towards his nanny. "Maybe you should go upstairs and rest, Miss Fine?"

 _"Say yes ,Frannie."_ The man laughed in her ear.

"Oi, yes Mister Sheffield… I think Miss Babcock and Me had too much fun today." Fran walked up slowly going towards her room.

"Oi…. Okay.. I'm having one of those shopping episodes… where everything goes haywire… I'll just go to sleep." 

_"Not this time Frannie."_ The young man's figure appeared in the room. He had the dusty strawberry hair, and that boyish grin on his face. Fran's eyes became as large as saucers when the young man walked thru the table. _"When you call on angels… then expect them to soon appear Frannie."_

Fran wasn't sure what happened next, but she remembered the touch of carpeted floor on her face next.

… _ **.**_

C.C. grumbled trying to hold her head. "I guess… I need to call Doctor Bort again." She shifted only to hear her sweet laughter again.

 _"You know I'm here to help you C.C. No good deed goes unrewarded."_ C.C. closed her eyes tightly trying to force the voice out of her skull.

"Sarah died many years ago." C.C. shifted on the guest bed pushing her blonde locks out of her face.

 _"You rather enjoyed Niles kiss last night didn't you."_ Sarah's light laughter rang out once more. _"I'm here to get your heart's desire my friend, and that means if your not sure what that is!"_

"He's nothing but a lowly servant." C.C. hissed sitting up.

 _"What are you a Babcock? Just remember C.C. … You called me, and you need help."_ C.C. shivered feeling trying to reach for the cover.

"I don't need anyone's help." C.C. grumbled as her eyes closed.

"What's the matter Caca?" Niles came in with his broom. "Did you do a no no?" Niles snickered, but then stopped looking at C.C.'s face. "Miss Babcock, are you alright?"

"Niles do you believe in ghosts?" C.C. wasn't sure why she was talking to him.

"Well.. You are looking fairly white." Niles snickered.

"Well Butler shaped like a drum ,shouldn't throw stones." C.C. hissed pulling the cover over her head. She shivered as her mind replayed the kiss over and over again in her head.

 _"You know… You could tell him the truth."_ Sarah's voice was light and cheerful.

"Yeah… Like that's going to work." C.C. hissed, and Niles rolled his eyes leaving the room.

"Miss Fine is in her room sir… Miss Babcock is in the guest room, and talking to herself." Niles had stopped Maxwell in the hallway.

"What the devil happened to them this afternoon?" Maxwell rubbed his head shaking it slowly. "Miss Fine looked white as a sheet when I came in."

"C.C. has been known to spread things around." Niles winked returning to his chores.

…...

 __ _"You better wake up, Frannie."_ The soft spoken voice rang out once again in her ears as Fran slowly opened her eyes. " _As you can see Frannine, you are not dreaming."_ He flashed her a playful smile looking at her on the floor.

"Oy, I'm just going to sit here, and close my eyes." Fran closed her eyes tightly, but slowly opened her right eye hearing the young man's laughter. "Caleb, your REAL?"

" _A little louder! This family is already worried about your ghostly white skin."_ Caleb smiled shaking his head. " _So you are in love with the Brit?"_

"Nooo…" Fran groaned annoyed getting up off the floor slowly. "You know you could have helped a girl."

 _"It doesn't work that way Fran, and I can only help you get your heart's desire… nothing more… That's the payment for your good deed today."_ Caleb winked watching Fran's face twist in pain.

"I love Niles… Like I love my ma, but Niles has less facial hair." Fran smirked lowering her voice.

 _"You know what 'Brit' I'm talking about."_ Caleb let out a laugh shaking his head. _"I'm here to help you whether you want it or not."_

"Look at me… I'm talking to my first boyfriend… who is dead.." Fran hissed to herself. "I shouldn't have hung out with C.C. today some of her craziness rubbed off on me."

 _"I'm not leaving until my job is done Frannie."_ Caleb smirked at her.

"Listen… If I was in love with Mista Sheffield… don't you think I would be the FIRST person to know about it?"

 _"You know more than anyone that 'love' is rarely that easy."_ Caleb walked around her in a circle as a soft knock could be heard coming from the door.

"Miss Fine? May I come in?" Maxwell Sheffield's voice was full of worry and concern.

"It's your house." Fran opened up the door smiling.

"Good Miss Fine…. You know you had me worried there for a moment." Maxwell smiled brushing the loose dark lock out of her face. "I have never seen you look so pale before."

 _"Ahhhh and the uptight Brit has feelings for you!"_ Caleb's voice once more rang out in a long laugh.

"Oy…" Fran felt her insides turn and twist. "I think we just ate something that didn't agree with us Mista Sheffield." Fran felt her heart pound from the soft touch.

"Well….Miss Fine why don't you take the rest of the day off, and Niles will pick up the children." Maxwell flashed his soft smile walking out of the room. "It's strange Niles says C.C. is looking just as pale." 

"Ya think?" Fran groaned as she saw the ghostly figure making a rather silly face behind Maxwell. "Thanks Mista Sheffield."

" _Your heart is pounding… so hard I think it's trying to escape your chest."_ Caleb smiled reappearing once Fran had shut her door again.

"Yeah so? If you are here to help me get my heart's desire for my good dead…. Oy… The statue?"

" _The statue…"_ Caleb nodded looking over her room. _"A simple twist here, and push there… and you'll have Maxwell Sheffield."_

Fran let out a groan falling back on her bed. "What if that isn't my heart's desire? What if ya was called to…."

" _You love him no doubt about it Fran."_

"Go away…" Fran remember the longing look she had exchanged with Maxwell. The fact she had a dream about him in the shower that night still bugged her. His thick arms wrapping around her waist.

 _"Running your hands in his black hair!"_ Caleb teased, and Fran tossed a pillow in the ghost direction.

"Oy… This can't be good…"

 _"You need my help Fran… more than you could possibly know…"_

 _ **…**_

C.C. couldn't stop looking at the statue watching it's soft eyes follow her across the living room made her shiver. "This has to be a joke of Nanny Fine's or Niles." She hissed picking up the statue in both hands watching it's eyes again.

 _"This is real C.C. I'm really around, and I'm trying to help you."_ Sarah's voice whispered softly in her ears.

"Is it five o'clock somewhere Caca?" Niles walked in the room spying her drink in hand. "You look better but did you have a bad day shopping with Miss Fine? "

"It's five o'clock all over that face of yours butler boy." C.C. hissed looking towards Niles.

"You know you could drop that." Niles pointed towards the statue. "I'm surprised you haven't by now."

"Why is that?" C.C. groaned holding her head.

 _"You've walked right into this one."_ Sarah giggled softly.

"Holy symbols normally burn your kind." Niles smirked watching out of the room, and C.C. found herself scanning Niles's back end.

" _Your attracted to him."_ Sarah shifted, and appeared before C.C. _"Why are you so hard headed Chastity?"_

"Babcocks and servants don't mix….ever…" C.C whispered softly under her breath.

" _Is that why you had your tongue down his throat the other night?"_ Sarah's voice purred in a teasing manner. _"Give up, and give in you want him."_

"What I want is an appointment with Doctor Bort." C.C. pulled out her cell phone trying to find the number.

"What's the matter Caca… have you sprung a leak again?" Niles snickered walking back inside the living room.

 _"He over heard you talking to me."_

"Stuff it bell boy… don't you have work to do?" C.C. kicked his broom that had fallen on the floor towards Niles.

"Well don't you need a ride later?" Niles smirked holding it towards C.C. "If you hurry now Bort is going to be on her lunch break."

"Niles, would you for five seconds stop being such a yenta." C.C. stood up placing her hands on her hips.

"Would you four five seconds stop pretending to be a woman." Niles stood before her letting out a soft chuckle. Niles's eyes sparkled blue looking at C.C.

 _"You both are a mess do you know that?"_ Sarah stood behind C.C. and with some effort pushed her old friend.

C.C. wasn't sure how it happened but ended up tripping into his arms. She gasped feeling his strong arms hold her still. "Niles.. I'm…"

"You should slow down next time Babcock." Niles shivered and enjoyed feeling her small form in his arms. He helped her upright brushing back one of her blonde locks.

 _"Well, well…. Seems like Niles is attracted to you as well…"_ Sarah giggled in victory and C.C. let out a groan. She quickly pulled out her cell phone finding Bort's number.

"Hey Bort…. What ever you are giving me isn't working." C.C. hissed rubbing her head.

 _ **…...**_

"Would you stop watching me." Fran hissed trying to put on new clothes. "Oy if your going to be around me twenty four hours a day… seven days a week Caleb until I get my heart's desire." Fran rolled her eyes. "We have got to set some ground rules."

" _It's nothing I haven't seen before."_ Caleb let out a playful laugh. _"You know this Sheffield isn't Danny."_

"Yeah, whatever." Fran rolled her eyes buttoning up her shirt. "If your suppose to be like a …"

" _Guardian angel my dear."_ Caleb ran his ghostly hands in his red hair smiling.

"Ya was always so soft spoken, and yet the big man sent you for me." Fran let out a sigh looking at her old friend. "You haven't changed a day… since…." 

" _Since you saw that car hit me in Flushing?"_ Caleb shook his head slowly. " _You need to face your fear of love Fran, and relaize that Maxwell Sheffield isn't."  
_

"Danny… Oy Vey I heard you the first time… I heard ma the twenty different times she told me over the past two years." Fran reached for the jacket twirling around in her long mirror. "How do I look?" 

_"Sexy as every, but you are going after the wrong kind of fish… when the man you want is sitting in his office alone right now."_ Caleb let out a long sigh crossing his arms.

"Oy, that's right I need to ask him for tomorrow morning off!" Fran walked outside in the hall stopping for just a moment to fix her hair one last time.

"Miss Fine are you sure you're up to going out tonight?" Niles frowned looking at his best friend. "Miss Babcock told me what happened, and I'm so worried."

"Yeah right… Did she tell you about the white bear too?" Fran smirked tilting her head.

"There was a bear?" Niles's blue eyes twinkled.

"Yeah.. In your dreams…" She smirked walking downstairs and towards Maxwell's office.

"Yes officer I understand." Maxwell shifted in his chair holding the phone tight against his ear. "That man must be mistaken , because one of them would have told me about this encounter."

Fran let out a groan, and Maxwell turned around to see her all dressed out for a fun night.

"Yes officer, and thank you." Maxwell hung up the phone taping at the desk.

" _In case you are keeping score… He knows about the fight in the park Frannie."_ Caleb smiled softly standing behind an unaware Maxwell.

"Now I was wondering why you and C.C. both came back here looking like you have seen ghosts Miss Fine." Maxwell was angrily tapping his fingers on the desk. "I didn't know that they were your own!" Maxwell hissed standing up. "Are you insane Miss Fine trying to get yourself killed?" 

"Oy! Mista Sheffield their was this nun, and I couldn't just …" Fran was now backing up towards the door looking for an escape.

"What if the children were there Miss Fine? You could have gotten C.C. and yourself killed?" Maxwell's eyes narrowed, and Fran could tell he was rather annoyed.

"Mista Sheffield for once this.. Wait a moment…" Fran tilted her head. "Why do you even care?"

"Because you have this strange habit of getting everyone involved in everything." Maxwell's heart was racing.

Caleb could no longer help himself leaning over Maxwell and whispering in his ear. " _You could have lost her Max."_

"We could have lost you." Maxwell blushed , and returned to his desk. "Next time try to be more level headed."

 _"Oy…. This is going to take forever."_ Caleb shook his head watching Fran's face look towards Maxwell.

 _ **…...**_

Fran tilted her head sitting at the bar. "Give me a double will ya?" Fran tilted her head to see C.C. drinking alone. "Miss Babcock are you alright?"

"Yeah… Fine…Nanny Fine.." C.C. downed another drink letting out a small hiss.

 _"She's trying to forget that I'm here."_ Sarah's soft accent filled Fran's ears, and then laughed watching Fran's face.

"You… You…." Fran tilted her head towards the woman…" Sarah Sheffield."

C.C. took that moment to sip out her remaining drink across the table, and faced the nanny. "Nanny Fine, are you telling me that you see her?"

 _"She see's Sarah like you can see me."_ Caleb smiled sitting down next to C.C.

"Oy this can't be good.." C.C. raised her glass calling over towards the waiter. "Another THREE please."

Fran couldn't quite pick her jaw up off the floor. "I think… I'll have a few Miss Babcock."

"What ever… " C.C. hissed downing another shot of whiskey.

"Oy, was she always like this?" Fran pointed towards C.C. looking at Sarah's ghostly vision.

 _"C.C. has her softer side that not many people get a chance to see."_ Sarah smiled as Fran took a shot and ordered a drink.

"It's that damm statue isn't it?" C.C. turned her head towards Fran. "I knew we should have just minded our own business, but no you had to go play the hero."

"Come on Miss Babcock, even you weren't going to allow a nun to get hurt…." Fran did a double take thinking. "Right?"

"What ever…" C.C. tilted her head towards Sarah, and then back towards Fran. "You realize people are going to think we have lost it?"

"Now Miss Babcock it can't be all bad." Fran leaned back sipping on her drink. "So we have our own guardian angels watching out for us? What could happen?"

 _"She has no idea Caleb?"_ Sarah looked over at her comrade who shrugged.

 _"I have a feeling she's a lot like C.C. here…"_ Caleb smirked watching the two women. _"Well both of you deny what your heart truly longs for."_

"What does Miss Babcock long for?" Fran narrowed her eyes looking at C.C.

"You better keep your mouth shut Sarah…" C.C. let out a long hiss. "Nanny Fine what are we going to do?"

"Well this whole mess started with the statue… let's take it to someone." Fran muttered shaking her head. "Come on Miss Babcock, I always heard Sarah was a nice lady… You two were close once."

 _"She still doesn't believe I'm here Fran."_ Sarah let out a soft laugh shaking her head.

 _"At times Fran, doesn't think any of this is real."_ Caleb eyed the drinks.

"If your really… here and not something my mind made up… Sarah.." C.C. rolled her eyes. "Do something angel like… other than make me trip over my own two feet and into Niles's arms."

Fran did a double take looking at the ghostly figure. "Niles? NILES is her heart's desire? Well that explains the tongue wrestling they were doing in the living room."

"Shut up would you for a moment Nanny Fine…" C.C.'s glare turned towards Sarah. "If you are really here to gain my heart's desire then prove to me that your for real."

 _"C.C. it doesn't work that way."_

 _"Fran does this blue blood have no faith what so ever?"_ Caleb's sigh echoed out.

"You know the rich… if they can't see it, buy it, or sell it… then they don't trust it." Fran smirked and tilted her head. "You know Miss Babcock, I have a cousin we could take the statue too."

"You have a cousin?" C.C. rolled her eyes. "Is half the low lives in the city somehow connected to your family?"

"We could go tomorrow… look sooner we go the sooner we'll get to the bottom of this." Fran lifted up her glass, and C.C. tipped her's towards the nanny.

"Alright Nanny Fine … I'll do anything to avoid my fate."

 _"The more you two fight against what should be, the more entertaining this is going to be for us."_ Sarah let out a husky laugh , and Fran shivered.

 **…...**

Fran groaned her head throbbing from last night's clubbing. "Miss Fine, I want to know why you felt the need to stay out until three a.m. last night? And with Miss Babcock of all people." Maxwell narrowed his eyes at Fran in concern, and worry. "You both are still recovering from that event in the park."

"What event Fran?" Brighton lifted his head up from his breakfast.

"Nevermind you." Fran grumbled shaking her head. "Oy, I know someone here that was up at least until three waiting for me?" She put on her hands on her hip looking at Niles who was fixing her plate.

"Yeah, I was up." Niles rolled his eyes looking towards Maxwell.

"That reminds me Mista Sheffield, Miss Babcock and I have to go out later today." Fran took her normal spot.

Maxwell tilted his head towards his nanny. "Miss Fine, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Fran groaned shaking her head. "Expect for tha hang over, I'm perfectly alright."

 _"Hang over, and hearing 'ghosts' in your head."_ Caleb let out a playful laugh as Fran took the aspirin.

"Not now Caleb. " Fran hissed under her breath.

"Fran whose Caleb?" Maggie blinked catching her nanny's mumble.

"Who?" Fran blinked, and Caleb laughed again. "Never mind sweetie I'm just suffering from …"

"A night with the devil?" Niles smirked taking the trays away.

"Miss Fine, I find it odd that I had to force you on that shopping spree with C.C., and now your going out again?"

"Yeah? And?"

 _"Course the uptight Brit gets the wrong idea… They always do."_ Caleb smiled.

"Come along children." Niles waved the Sheffield children out of the dinning area, and towards the waiting limo.

"I'm worried about you Miss Fine… They said the man.." Maxwell felt his heart twist trying to spit out the words. He called the police saying telling him how he should keep an eye on Fran Fine over the next few days.

"Mista Sheffield, I'm fine… Heck in Flushing ya learn to deal with problems like that." Fran stood up leaving her plate untouched. "Oy, I'm not feeling so hot… I need to get going.. I have to purchase a few things for Maggie today."

Maxwell watched her leave, and turned towards the empty plate. "Now I'm really worried… Bloody hell."

"Sir?" Niles walked back inside the room and Maxwell waved his hand towards the still full plate. "O My god! Is Miss Fine dieing?" 

"Old man has Miss Babcock been acting out of sorts since yesterday?" Maxwell sipped on his coffee never taking his eyes off the still full plate.

"Let me think sir… she's still has her fangs, but her color seemed to be a little off." Niles smirked rubbing his chin. "It could be nothing sir."

"Not bloody likely with those two. The police had a report of a mugger in central park attacking a nun… and get this Niles….two women attacking him."

"Well C.C.'s fangs are awfully sharp."

Maxwell couldn't help himself, and let out a playful chuckle. "Let's hope Miss Fine can handle it."

Fran grumbled as C.C. leaned against her. "Oy, Miss Babcock do you mind?" Fran was having enough trouble standing on her own two feet.

"Sorry." C.C. mumbled leaning back on the counter. "How much longer is your.. 'cousin' going to be." C.C. was rather annoyed about this journey into Flushing. "I mean we could have taken this thing to anyone."

"Give him a second…Oy!" Fran tilted her head towards Sarah's waving ghostly form. "She been .."

"Yeah.." C.C. didn't want to think about Sarah. The advice she was giving C.C. during the night was dead on. "With me all night."

 _"It comes with the bargain."_ Sarah giggled as Caleb joined her .

"Well?" Fran turned towards her returning cousin. "What is it? Can you tell us?"

"Now Frannie you have a real find here… Do you realize what this is worth?"

"It's worth something?" Suddenly C.C. felt the sparkle return to her body. "How much? And remember Nanny Fine it was my mace that saved that nun."

"Would you slow down already!" Fran pushed on C.C. softly. "What can you tell us about the statue?" 

"Well you see these markings here?" The man pointed at a few things. 

"Yeah? Tell us how much it's worth." C.C. was now hopping up and down…

"Miss Babcock would you please give him a moment." Fran rolled her eyes looking towards her cousin. "Yeah what about the markings?"

"Well crusaders used to carry statues like this to the holy land. It is rumored that the statues had some form of protection over them." The man turned over pointing at a few more marks. "For every good deed something would happen."

"Like .. I don't know ghosts showing up?" Fran hissed shaking her head. "Ya can't tell ma about this alright?"

"Frannie, are you in some kind of trouble?" 

C.C. tilted her head now noticing the marks. "So when does our protection end?"

"The protection ended when the crusader gained his heart's desire… in the crusader's case.. The sight of the holy land…"

"Oy Vey…." Fran grumbled looking towards the two ghostly figures. "I have this strange feeling Miss Babcock we can't just sell the statue, but we have to allow things to play it's course."

 _"You see I told you Frannie was smart."_

C.C. grumbled, and her stomach started twisting in knots. "What if we don't want our heart's desire."

"You can't stop fate… " Fran sighed placing her hand on C.C.'s shoulder. "I have this strange feeling they'll make sure of it." She eyed the ghosts once more.

Fran's cousin tilted his head looking at the women. "Frannie should I call.."

"For get it… for get this even happened." Fran took the statue and led C.C. from the room. "I'll give you a call later, and remember… nothing happened."

 _ **…...**_

"Sir, Miss Fine's mother is on the phone for you." Niles tilted his head looking at Maxwell.

"Hello Sylvia is something wrong?" Maxwell wanted to shiver hearing Sylvia Fine's nasal voice.

"Mista Sheffield as my daughter been acting strange lately?"

"Miss Fine has always been an unusually character Sylvia, I'm sure it's nothing." Maxwell took a pen and started to tap it on his desk.

"She's talking to voices! She's hanging out with that Babcock woman no less too." Sylvia felt her heart pounding. "She's finally cracked under your pressure!" 

"My pressure?" Maxwell sat up wondering about his jealousy streak he was hit with lately. "What pressure?" 

"That's the point! Helloooo?" Sylvia hissed hanging out the phone leaving Maxwell to twist with worry. He looked up as Niles reentered the room. "Niles, old boy has Miss Fine been talking to herself?"

"Miss Fine… Isn't she always talking sir?" Niles smiled putting down the tray. "Well she has been working fairly hard helping Gracie with her school's fair one moment, and then Brighton with his dance."

"You think she needs a few days off old boy?" Maxwell was now chewing on the end of his pen.

"You could take her to the opening of your friend's new restaurant." Niles smirked as Maxwell nodded slowly.

"I was really thinking of taking Miss Babcock so we might working on getting a few new backers."

"Now sir… would you rather spend one day in heaven rather than hell?" Niles snickered and felt his whole body shiver at the thought of C.C.

"True enough old man… " Maxwell smirked , and tilted his head. "Where is C.C. at the moment?"

"Maybe in her normal corner of park avenue. " Niles grumbled walking out of the room.

Fran felt her heart beating heavy in her chest remembering the look her cousin gave her at the store. "He sooo called ma." She grumbled sitting up in bed. She had left the store in order to make it to Gracie's school on time. She jumped up opening the closet door.

" _He did indeed call your ma."_ Caleb's handsome face looked out from Fran's closet.

"See… nothing but trouble ya always was mista." Fran rolled her eyes closing her closet pulling off the shirt, and quickly pulled on the clean one.

" _I thought you loved trouble, Frannie."_ The boy smiled shaking his head. " _Things will happen tonight… that I promise you."_

"Listen … Never mind…" Fran let out a sigh trying to push the angel out of her mind. "I just wish something interesting would happen so it would make ya stalking me from beyond all worth it.."

*Knock Knock Knock*

Fran tilted her head towards Caleb. " _Are you going to answer that?"_

Fran walked towards the door seeing a smiling Mister Sheffield standing before her. *God he looks sooo good.* Fran smiled leaning on her door. "Can I help you, Mister Sheffield?"

"I was wondering if you like to take the evening off, Miss Fine?" Maxwell couldn't help himself and flashed a wicked smile.

"And what would I be doing during this evening off, Mister Sheffield?" Fran put on her best teasing voice looking him over once more.

"Joining me, and now get dressed Miss Fine in your best evening clothes." Maxwell laughed watching her jaw drop.

 _"See I told you this evening should be interesting."_ Caleb let out a playful laugh as Fran shook her head.

"Life is rarely that simple, mista." She hissed softly towards the laughing vision.

Maxwell felt his stomach tie into a thousand knots as she walked down stairs. Fran Fine would always dress with a certain about of her own 'style' but he wasn't prepared for breathtaking. "Ooo Miss Fine…" Maxwell did his best to pick up his jaw that had fallen on the floor.

"What please this old thing?" Fran gushed once she reached the last stair, and turned around slowly displaying the gown.

Niles smirked watching them from the corner shaking his head. "Oy, let's just hope they don't come home tonight." Niles looked towards the heaven's as if in prayer. "Please?"

 _"Now Niles, your evening is going to get interesting as well…"_ Sarah couldn't but let out a playful laugh.

Niles turned around thinking he heard one of the children giggling. "I know that giggle…" Niles scanned the area once more, and let out a sigh.

 **…...**

C.C. let out a groan walking into the Sheffield living room. The backer of course had signed over a 'healthy' check tonight, and she wanted to drop it off. "He's not here, Caca." Niles had his arms crossed looking at C.C. entering the living room.

"Bell boy my life does not revolve around, Maxwell Sheffield." C.C. hissed heading towards the office annoyed at him.

"Here.." Niles walked in behind her teasing, and he placed the gin bottle down on the desk. "Your pimp sent it over."

"Niles, It amazes me that you know were every hooker corner is! Maybe it's because it's the only way you get a date." C.C. snickered as she noticed Sarah shaking her head slowly.

"That's because it's the only way I can keep up with Mister Sheffield's business partner." Niles hissed, and turned.

"Okay dust buster.. I walked into that one.. Why don't you sit down a moment and share the bottle with me?" C.C. pour the glass handing it over to Niles.

"Isn't drinking with me rather dangerous, Miss Babcock?" Niles lowered his eyes playfully looking at C.C.

"Dangerous… Well when have you ever been any help to me?" She took the glass Niles offered her smiling. "Besides with Maxwell off tonight with Nanny Fine… I could use a friendly ear… but yours will have to do."

"Now Miss Babcock, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me…Is something wrong?" Niles leaned down to feel her forehead.

"Nothing ghost busters can't handle." C.C. hissed under her breath, and Sarah let out a soft giggle. "Niles do you believe in … angels?"

"Angels? Why are you asking me Miss Babcock , I thought your kind normally hangs out with devils." Niles snickered taking another shot, and handing the glass back.

"Niles… I'm serious.." C.C. groaned shaking her head. "Besides if 'my' kind hangs out with devils, why am I here hanging out with you?" 

Niles let out a groan shaking his head. He had walked right into that one. "I like to think that there is a guiding hand in this crazy world that looks out for those who earn it."

"You think I have earned some protection?" C.C.'s eyes drifted towards Sarah again.

 _"You have C.C…. Now give in… He's the one you want."_ Sarah giggled watching C.C.'s face blush bright red.

"That is a fairly interesting color on you, Miss Babcock." Niles laughed as C.C. turned redder. "You going to tell me why your asking about angels?"

"Just a play I'm reading." C.C. tapped her fingers on the table, and Niles reached out for her hand. C.C. felt her whole body shiver with a strange feeling was it… desire?

" _You can feel it can't you?"_

"Alright, servant enough play time is over." C.C. stood up but felt the push of someone's hand on her back. It was enough to have her tumble right back into his strong arms. C.C. blushed looking up into his deep blue eyes finding her heart racing. She wasn't sure what came over her as she reached up to touch his cheek. Unlike the first time this happened she felt weak, and longed to be held by someone.

"Miss Babcock." Niles inhaled her channel 5 feeling his hands hold her even tighter. "Didn't they teach you proper walking in spells and witch craft?" 

"They …. O would you shut up." She pulled on his shoulders giving into her strange urge to kiss his lips. She shivered feeling his hands run up and down her backside exploring her carefully. She then pushed back trying to steady herself.

Niles reached out to steady her, and flashed a bright smile at her wink. "Now Miss Babcock, if you don't behave we'll have to put you on the leash again."

"There is only one way a man puts me on a leash." C.C. purred opening the door to the office.

"And that is when?" Niles felt his whole body shiver with delight.

"Wouldn't you like to know." C.C. brushed her hair behind her ears leaving the room.

Niles stood still for a moment wondering. "It can't be…" Niles had often teased Miss Babcock, but never flirted with him in the common sense.

 **…...**

Fran felt her heart skip a beat as Maxwell took her hand. "This way Miss Fine." Maxwell flashed her a playful smile. She looked around at the gathering crowed, and blushed. She had noticed all the up and coming people that Maxwell used for his backers.

"Who is this Maxwell?" A red headed man came with his dreamy green took Fran's hand kissing it lightly.

"This is Miss Fine… Miss Fine, this is Martin Grayson." Maxwell let out a soft groan as Martin reached over kissing Fran's hand slowly.

"She's charming… Mind if I borrow her for just a dance?" Martin reached out his head towards Fran.

Maxwell felt his face grow flush, and shivered with a strange feeling.

 _"You feel that Maxwell? You love her.."_ Sara's words whispered in his ear.

Maxwell reached up brushing away the touch of wind that brushed his ear. He watched as the man held Fran tightly against him, causing that soft nasal laugh to fill the room. "What is bloody hell is wrong with me." Maxwell ran his hand in his hair.

"Maxwell?" He walked back over with Fran on his arm. "Would you mind if I borrowed your friend here for a few hours?"

"Yes… Yes I would…..no… Bloody hell!" Maxwell hissed, and Fran's eyes grew wide with shock.

 _"See I told you he is starting to come around."_ Caleb's playful voice filled Fran's ears.

" _Pardon me but you have some help this time."_ Sarah voice ran out in a musical giggle.

Fran made a face at the voices in her ear. *"I wonder if this is how ,Miss Babcock feels on an normal day."* Fran tilted her head towards a blushing Maxwell. "I think I'll have to take a rain check on yer outing." Fran winked as the man took her hand kissing the inside of the palm.

"I will have to make sure next time you don't slip away from me Miss Fine." He winked walking away towards another gathering group.

Maxwell felt his face grow flush looking at a smirking Miss Fine. "I'm sorry, Miss Fine."

"For?" Fran placed both of her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea what came over me." Maxwell felt his cheeks grow red under her stare. "I just didn't want to see you leave yet."

"We life in the same house, Mister Sheffield. I would have to come sooner or later." Fran winked as Maxwell looked up towards the ceiling. "Come on Mister Sheffield lighten up it's a party."

" _Maxwell, always had that problem of expressing his feelings."_ Sarah shook her head as the two ghosts sat on the bar.

" _He better say something before too long… before the final curtain falls."_ Caleb let out a long sigh as a hand went thru him. " _I haven't told Fran she's in danger… have you told C.C.?"_

Sarah let out a sigh shaking her head. " _They'll need one another and soon."_

Caleb clapped his hands as the light dimmed, and the music. With a wave of his hand a force pushed Maxwell and Fran into one another's arms dancing closely to the soft music. The soft song was being sung by the performer inside the restaurant

" _Smooth! Very Smooth… I Should be taking pointers in dealing with C.C. and Niles."_ Sarah giggled watching the couple give into the tender touch.

" _You can't stop fate…. You can fight it, but you can't stop it."_ Caleb winked as Sarah let out a sigh watching Maxwell and Fran.

 **…...**

C.C. let out a long sigh looking at Nanny Fine. "Well? " 

"Oy Vey … is this why you been seeing that shrink for years?" Fran grabbed the bottle. "I thought Mista Sheffield was going to blow a few gaskets, when I told him, I was going out tonight."

"Butler boy was depressed… do you think 'they' are getting to them?" C.C. tilted her head towards their heavenly keepers.

"Do you find it odd Miss Babcock that this statue was in the park in the first place?"

"A lot of things strange happen in New York." C.C. took another sip of the bottle. "I'm not even shocked by our heavenly ghosts anymore."

" _You know I'm shocked that Miss Babcock has a liver left with the amount of alcohol I have seen her put away."_ Caleb let out a laugh shaking his head.

" _It's an unwritten requirement… if you're a Babcock and have to deal with B.B…. you have to be able to digest large amounts of liquor to make it thru the night."_ Sarah let out a playful giggle watching C.C. tilt her head. " _Course she's ignoring me at the moment."_

 _"A part of them still doesn't believe."_ Caleb let out a long sigh as he spotted something. _"Fran… trouble is on it's way."_

Fran tilted her head up spotting two rather muscular men heading towards the table. One had the deepest green eyes, and the other light blonde hair. "Miss Babcock, we have trouble heading this way!"

C.C. let out a soft snicker as the men came up to the table. "Hello, hello!" 

_"Templars…."_ Sarah's words were full of worry.

"I was just telling my friend here that you lovely ladies happened to be the two brightest stars in the room." The man with the stunning green eyes leaned over to kiss Fran's hand. "My name is Duncan."

"Mine is Peter." He reached over taking C.C.'s hand smiling. "Would you allow us to buy the next round of drinks?"

"Allow you! We could use some live bodies around here!" C.C. let out a snicker, and directed it towards Sarah's ghostly image.

 _"Oooooo She can be cold!"_ Caleb hissed shaking his head. " _They won't be able to hear us with these men around will they?"_

 _"They are after the statue… Strange thing either of them relieze the gift must be earned, and C.C…. Fran must find their heart's desire first before passing it on.."_ Sarah let out a sigh. " _Get ready Caleb… this is going to lead to trouble."_

C.C. remained still for a moment as she let out a laugh at some silly joke Peter whispered to her. She had expected Sarah to be making some rude comments pointing out how she wasn't interested in anyone, but Niles. "Is something wrong C.C.?" Peter handed over a drink.

"Nothing…" She tilted her head towards Fran wondering if she was hearing Caleb's comments.

"So what does C.C. stand for? Something exotic no doubt!" Peter let out a playful purr.

"Yeah! What does C.C. stand for!" Fran tilted her head towards C.C. and Peter smiling. "Niles an me have a running bet."

"None of your business Nanny Fine." C.C. hissed as Peter tried once again to get her attention.

"I think we four can have a rather interesting time." Peter smiled taking a sip of his drink.

"So you're a nanny?" Duncan smiled tilting his head.

"Mrmm Yeah!" Fran blushed wondering if her job would be a problem for Duncan. "They are really great kids!"

"It takes a rather special person to watch after children." Duncan handed over the drink smiling.

 _"What lines these two use on them… can't they read past this?"_ Caleb wanted to scream and yell, but nothing was getting thru.

 _"C.C… Listen… you can hear me… These men aren't your friends, and they aren't trying to pick you up…"_ Sarah used all her will whispering in the ear of her childhood friend.

C.C. felt her stomach twist in an strange answer to Sarah's comment. "Well we have a long day tomorrow, and Frannie's got those kids to watch … we better get going." C.C. pulled at Fran's arm dragging her out of the bar.

"HEY… What… do you think you're doing missy!" Fran put on her best pouting face.

 _"She listened to her better angels for once."_ Caleb let out a long sigh noticing Fran could hear him again.

 _ **…...**_

Maxwell paced back and forth in the living room. "Where the bloody hell is she." Maxwell ran a hand in his thick black hair.

"Sir… You could wait in the kitchen, and I could fix us both up some tea." Niles was getting rather annoyed at Maxwell's grumbling. "You know she didn't even 'have' to go out tonight if you just bloody hell told her!"

"Told her what old man?" Maxwell tilted his head, and Niles le tout a long sigh.

Niles rolled his eyes walking into the kitchen. "That the sky is falling you spoil rotten rich kid." Niles shivered normally he would come up with better insults, but Miss Babcock wasn't here. That and it was two in the morning.

Maxwell felt his heart beating heavy in his chest. Something was pulling at his soul thinking about Fran Fine tonight. It was the odd feeling he received right around Sara's death. Maxwell followed Niles into the kitchen. "I just have this bad feeling old man. Since that day in the park… "

"What day in the park?" Niles let out a low groan thinking about C.C. out with Fran tonight.

"I thought you knew everything that goes on around here!" Maxwell took the cup from Niles's hand letting out a slow smirk. "Don't tell me you have no idea."

"Well.. There was that strange outing in the park." Niles frowned rubbing his chin. "Miss Fine… nor Miss Babcock seem well since that day."

"That's because someone the next day turned in a report of a man mugging someone in the park, and two women rushing in to save the day. One of those women with a rather annoying nasal voice. The other woman with a rather huge can of mace." Maxwell let out a soft grumble.

"Well that just goes to show you that Miss Babcock's bite is as bad as her bark, sir." Niles winked handing over a cup of sugar. "Why does that have you so worried?"

"Because the man in the park is a wanted criminal." Maxwell let out a groan. "I have people following Miss Babcock and Miss Fine around for the next week."

Niles let out an inward groan of worry. If Maxwell Sheffield was worried enough to hire babysitters for Fran and C.C.? What does that mean for the danger they were in? "Who is this man they attacked?"

"Some kind of artifacts smuggler." Maxwell groaned looking at his watch again. "Armed and dangerous too reportedly."

"Maybe you should tell them that." Niles narrowed his eyes.

"You know Miss Fine and Miss Babcock." Maxwell let out another groan. "Either one of them will heed words of wisdom."

"Pot calling kettle." Niles smirked watching Maxwell let out another groan. "Sir, If you are willing to go this far for Miss Fine… why don't you come out and tell her how you feel?"

"Why don't you come out and tell, Miss Babcock!" Maxwell waved his spoon towards the butler.

"Point taken sir." Niles shook his head. "What do I have to do hit the woman over the head?… Wait I've done that!" Niles let out an evil laugh as Maxwell joined in. "Sir my place is the servant… I don't think Miss Babcock can see me anything beyond a 'butler'."

"Well old boy sometimes we find love in the strangest of places." Maxwell reached over grabbing a cookie.

"Like a love from Flushing?" Niles let out another laugh watching Maxwell's face twist again. "Sooner or later sir… things will go out of our control."

"Fate has a way… I know… If only I could get over my guilt regarding…."

"Mrs. Sheffield would have wanted you to be happy sir… I have a feeling where ever she is now… She's routing for Miss Fine to win that cold heart of yours!" Niles stood up hearing the door open. "Miss Fine does have wonderful timing!"

"Oy!" Fran walked in the kitchen looking at both of the men. "Did you two both wait up for me?"

"No we couldn't sleep." Maxwell blushed as Fran let out a nasal laugh.

"Well… I'm alright… " Fran grumbled reaching in the subzero pulling out the ice cream. "Just another night drinking with Miss Babcock."

"She drink you under the table again?" Niles let out a playful snicker.

"Please the woman could drink the devil under his own table." Fran let out a soft nasal laugh looking at both of the men. "Are you two alright?"

"Just worried about you Miss Fine that's all." Maxwell let out a sigh.

 **…...**

"Look who is around at the crack of noon." Niles let out a playful laugh watching C.C. walk inside the house. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you alright Miss Babcock?"

"Can it Butler boy, and bring me some coffee." C.C. let out a grumble hanging up her own coat. "Where is Nanny Fine?"

"I'm sorry but Miss Fine is already out with the children this afternoon." Niles tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing a hammer to that can't fix." C.C. eyed the statue on the mantle. "Never mind." She turned shaking her head.

"Is this the statue you and Miss Fine received from your outing in the park?" Niles put on his best teasing voice.

 _"She received a lot more than just a statue."_ Sarah let out a giggle, and C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and it's been a pill ever since."

"They say Miss Babcock you should never look a gift horse in the mouth… or something to that effect." Niles smirked as C.C. let out a loud hiss. "That is a phrase I'm sure your pimp says over, and over again."

"Niles… why are you still standing here and where is my coffee!" C.C. normally loved the banter, but today her head was ringing.

Niles shook his head walking towards the kitchen as C.C. escaped towards Maxwell's office. "Maxwell… we need to talk."

"Ahh C.C. you are a little late!" Maxwell looked down at his watch, and smirked. "How did you meeting go this morning."

"Fine until the clown you hired ruined things." C.C. leaned over the desk looking at Maxwell's dark eyes. "Maxwell… why am I being FOLLOWED!"

"Your coffee.." Niles smirked putting down the tray.

"C.C., do you realize that event in the park was dangerous?" Maxwell turned his head towards Niles who was now standing beside him.

"Let me think… DUH!" C.C. let out a long sigh now sitting on the green couch.

" _They both have good reason to be worried Chastity."_ Sarah's voice was full of worry, and C.C. felt her whole body shiver.

"Maxwell…Dust buster… I have spent years taking care of myself, and I don't need some clown hovering over me."

"She's right sir… Just last week she escaped another village attack, and this time they had real fire, and pick forks… not the plastic kind they used real metal." Niles let out a snicker, and turned his head. He was expecting a banter back, but was shocked when C.C. seemed unwilling to play along.

"C.C. the police wanted to put people on you for just a little while, bit I felt a private firm would be better for you and Miss Fine."

"MISTA SHEFFIELD!" Fran let out a loud nasal roar.

"I see they let loose another clown." C.C. snickered looking at Maxwell's blushing face. "Let me guess… You had a tag along as well?" C.C. tilted her head towards Fran who came in the office at full steam.

"You never have a Jewish woman followed! It's not safe for them!" Fran pointed her index finger towards Maxwell. "Why am I being followed!"

"Miss Fine… C.C. as long as you are both under my employ you'll do as I say, and accept this form of protection… at leas for a little while." Maxwell let out a groan looking at Fran's eyes. "Please Miss Fine."

Fran felt her legs grow weak at his soft words. " _He makes you all weak at the knees doesn't he!"_ Caleb let out a laugh and Fran felt her face grow flush.

"Miss Sheffield it's not that I don't like having the extra muscle." Fran then sat on the desk edge. "He was cute… with those thick arms, and strawberry blonde hair."

C.C. rubbed her chin thinking about the well shaped man following her today. "You know Maxwell on second thought keep mine around!"

Niles let out a soft whimper, and at last C.C. flashed a bright evil like smile. "Sir… Maybe you should call off the dogs!"

"I'm sorry… They'll stay until the police give me word that everything is safe." Maxwell narrowed his eyes doing his best to look forceful. "That is my final word!"

 **…...**

Fran let out a long sigh shaking her head. "Oy yer father." She placed down a few cards on the table. "One moment he makes my heart beat so fast I think the earth is shaking, and the next moment."

"He has you trapped in the house under house arrest?" Maggie frowned putting down the rest of her cards. "He thinks your in danger."

" _Maxwell is right for once."_ Caleb snickered watching Fran pout. " _Course you would think the templars would be smarter."_

"Shall we play scrabble next? Do you know how to spell Ignore?" Fran let out a snicker listening to Caleb's sigh.

" _Fran would you just listen to me for one moment… You know Maxwell is the one for you! Every time you see the man your heart starts beating faster, and your knees get all weak."_ Caleb gave her a soft push.

"Fran, is everything alright?" Gracie sat down next to a frowning Fran. "You seem to be out of sorts at the moment."

"Sweetie it's just things are moving so fast." Fran let out a mumble as Maggie, and Brighton helped her with the board.

"Fran, now I know you aren't okay!" Maggie stood up looking down at her nanny.

"Oy… I know…" Fran stood up looking at the statue. "All because of this thing."

"Why don't you just get rid of it." Brighton tilted his head. "It looks fairly old."

"Believe me if we could get rid of it… we could have." Fran grumbled sitting down next to Gracie.

"We Fran?" Gracie giggled. "Are you talking about yourself in the 'Royal' We now?"

"Miss Babcock is part owner." Fran snickered taking her letters. "I find it odd that she has to stay here tonight."

"You find it odd.." Niles snickered walking out of kitchen delivering snacks. "I wish Mister Sheffield was that protective over me when I fell down last week."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease Niles you fell down and just scrapped your knee." Fran rolled her eyes playfully. "Where are you going with that extra tray?"

"Miss Babcock is up in the guest room… It's time for her hourly feeding… you know vampires only like fresh blood."

Fran let out a playful laugh pushing him onward. "Oy.. If only I got that kind of service back in Flushing."

"What kind of service did you get?" Brighton tilted his head.

"Never you mind!" Fran pointed her index finger shaking her head. "What do you think?

" _I think you have already lost this battle."_ Caleb let out a playful laugh and Fran shivered as the children watched their nanny carefully.

C.C. picked up another folder going over another set of contracts. "Sarah you know… at times I wish you were more 'helpful'." C.C. snickered softly as the papers blew around once more.

" _Is this why you never had a date when I was alive_?" Sarah let out a playful laugh as C.C. had to climb down on the floor to pick up her missing pages.

"Come in!" C.C. hissed forgetting she was already in her p.j.'s

"Miss Babcock I thought you might…" Niles found his heart racing looking at her in the purple silk top and bottom.

"What?" C.C. lifted her head up and blushed.

" _Well at least we know he likes what he sees.."_ Sarah let out a playful snicker pushing on Niles's back once more.

Niles found himself tripping..no stumbling into her arms, and blushed as C.C. let out a playful laugh. "What spell have you placed on me?"

"Come off it Niles everyone knows you're a warlock." She felt her heart racing, and Niles pulled her into his arms. She could no longer help herself as she reached up finding his lips.

"MISS FINE!" Maxwell roared in his office. "You went out to lunch with him!"

"Oy!" Fran quickly waved the children onward as they rushed to pick up the game. "Come on Mista Sheffield he spent all day tailing me, and once I found out he worked for ya too."

"You charged it to my account?" Maxwell held up the bill. He was shocked he wasn't upset about the money, but the fact she was with another man.

 _"I told you it wasn't a good idea."_ Caleb let out a playful laugh. " _You might as well sent him smoke signals."_

"Listen Mista Sheffield… the man was hungry.."

"His job was to protect you!" Maxwell felt his face drop as Fran smirked. "Listen… Fran…"

"Fran?" She felt her heart pound.

"It's important to keep you around, and in one piece."

" _It's also important that you both say those three little words… I…love…You…"_ Caleb let out a sigh shaking his head.

"Did you hear that?" Maxwell rubbed at his left ear.

"It's just a cold dead like wind I'm sure." Fran snickered watching the ghostly form stick out his tongue.

 **…...**

"We can't do anything they got people watching them twenty-four hours a day!" The man let out a long sigh. "We got to get that statue, and now!"

"They can't be watched all the time." The man's Irish accent was rough sounding. "Just make sure we deal with only the women, because I don't want to see any one else getting hurt over a statue."

"Do you want the statue or not?" The other man hissed.

"Isn't that statue suppose to come with some type of protection?" The Irishman let out a long sigh.

 **…...**

C.C. let out a long sigh holding the large pillow against her chest. "Oy… this can't be good." C.C. looked around expecting to see Niles, but instead she found herself alone.

"Miss Babcock…" Fran walked in. "OY!"

"Don't you ever knock!" C.C. hissed putting on her robe. She looked around at the room noticing the rather large mess.

"I would, but … I would miss all this." Fran waved her hands around. "What happened last night? One too many?"

"What is it you want Nanny Fine?" C.C. rolled her eyes grabbing a brush.

"You want to escape for the day?" Fran gave her a cheerful smile. "My cousin knows a guy that knows a guy…. We could have a day all to ourselves."

"I spend a day with you…" C.C. rolled her eyes. "Please…"

"It's either that or you can explain this mess to Mista Sheffield." Fran smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." C.C. walked into the oversized bathroom and Fran let out a nasal laugh closing the door.

"That was almost to easy." Fran walked down stairs finding Niles whistling in the kitchen. "Well good morning aren't we in a good mood!"

"Good Morning Miss Fine….!" Niles walked inside the dinning room followed by Fran.

"Niles your in an good mood!" Maxwell raised one eyebrow looking at his butler.

"I had a very strange mix of orange juice and …."

"Babcock rum?" Fran let out a playful snicker watching Niles blush. She had her answer to the mess in C.C.'s room this morning.

"Well Miss Fine what do you plan to do today." Maxwell smirked watching Fran twist in her seat.

"You mean the day off … That I'm under house arrest?" Fran let out a grumble as Niles placed a plate before her.

"Niles shouldn't you go wake C.C.?" Maxwell tilted his head, and Niles blushed once more.

"I'm sorry sir, but she had a fairly long night last night… someone put a rock on her coffin last night…. And she had way to much fun." Niles blushed once more looking at Maxwell's face. "Never mind sir… I'll go check on her now."

"I'm sorry Miss Fine but it's for your own good." Maxwell let out a grumble.

"Yeah we will see about that." Fran forked at her pancakes letting out a long sigh.

 **…...**

"Miss Babcock?" Fran titled her head inside the guest room. "Miss Babcock are you ready to go?"

"Yeah in a moment Nanny Fine." C.C. felt her whole body ache. She wasn't sure what got into her the other night, and narrowed her eyes towards Sara's ghostly image. "I guess I should blame you?" 

" _You rather enjoyed yourself Chastity_." Sara let out a giggle, and C.C. found herself blushing at the memory.

" _Well… welll well.. At least you made progress with your mission."_ Caleb let out a long sigh walking up to stand beside Sara. " _I'm stuck with the hard headed Brit and the clueless Jewish woman!"_

 _"_ Hey… OY VEY! I'm not clueless." Fran let out a long sigh looking at Caleb.

"How did you get stuck with that one anyway?" C.C. titled her head towards Caleb. "What's his story?"

"He sort of… saved my life." Fran blushed picking up her purse. "Let's go!"

"Wait a moment." C.C. pulled on her arm holding her still. "What do you mean he saved your life?"

 _"I Flushing… I pushed her out of the way of a delivery truck that had lost it's breaks….. Needless to say… Well"_ Caleb let out a long sigh. " _I ended up getting hit!"_

C.C. watched Fran's lower lip tremble. "Let's go.. Oy! Why are you stopping me?"

"I'm just well…" C.C. smirked watching Fran let out a soft groan. "Then you should be listening to ghost breath over here."

"Like yer listening to Mrs. Sheffield?" Fran pointed towards Sara. "I mean… what…" Fran looked around the still wrecked room. "O MY GOD!"

"Time to go!" C.C. pushed Fran out of the door letting out a husky laugh.

"You… You… and… Niles.. Didn't…. O MY GOD!" Fran let out another roar of disbelief. "I don't believe this."

"A little louder, and we will never escape our jail for a few hours!" C.C. hissed pushing Fran out of the door.

 **…...**

Niles let out a long sigh washing the dishes. He couldn't understand his mixed feelings. "Niles can you get in here for a moment?" Maxwell's voice rang out over the intercom.

Niles shook his head and picked up the cloth wiping off his hands. He picked up the waiting tray walking inside the office. He had expected to see her on her normal couch, but his heart fell not seeing her. "You rang sir?"

"I been having these strange feeling lately old man?" Maxwell was trying to read a new script, but Niles could tell from the scribbles he was having a rather hard time. "I need your help."

"Why don't you shower more often sir?" Niles smirked watching Maxwell roll his eyes. "Sir why don't you come out and tell her the truth!"

"Tell who the truth?" Maxwell lifted up his head, and Niles threw up his hands, and fell down on C.C.'s green couch.

"Do I have to spell things out for you again?"

"Miss Fine is a different person… she is…" Maxwell let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure how to .." 

"I know what you are feeling sir.. When you are around her you feel sparks fly, but when she isn't around… You seemed to be missing something." Niles let out a low groan trying to recall the memory of last night.

"Niles are you alright?" Maxwell watch Niles's face twist in pain, and desire. "You seem out of sorts."

"You would be too if you had my night last night…. You should try it sometime." Niles poured Maxwell a cup of tea.

"Speaking of Miss Fine, and C.C. have you seen them?" Maxwell lifted his head up, and watch as Niles shook his head slowly.

"No sir.. I was expecting our vampire to be sleeping in… but I checked her room and found it empty."

"You haven't seen Miss Fine either?" Maxwell stood up feeling his heart pound with fear. "You don't think they are doing something foolish?"

"You mean like leaving your house arrest sir?" Niles smirked shaking his head. "It would surprise me… we both have been hovering over them."

"My god.." Maxwell reached for the phone. "If anything happens to her… if she never finds out how I feel!"

Niles reached over towards the desk tapping on it. "HELLO? I think all of New England has an idea sir… but your right.."

"Hello.. I need to speak with Captain Gardner." Maxwell prayed that Fran and C.C. wouldn't do something foolish.

 **…...**

"So.. Admit it.." Fran let out a playful sigh walking with her shopping bags. "You have had fun!"

C.C. let out a playful grumble shaking her head. "Nanny Fine… this was… was.."

"F-U-N?" Fran let out a nasal laugh watching C.C. let out an inward groan. "See an discount mall is the last place they would expect a Babcock to go." Fran waved her hands around letting out another laugh.

C.C. groaned trying to cover her ears. "Nanny Fine… Let's just get back to the house. I'm sure Maxwell and Niles have the whole New York police department looking for us."

"Well… yeah.. Maybe." Fran let out a sigh looking at her disapproving eyes. "Well you didn't want to stay locked up all day either."

"Well… I could use a day off from work." C.C. rubbed at her red eyes.

"You didn't sleep much last night did ya?" Fran let out a snicker recalling the wrecked guest room. "What happened?"

"Nothing." C.C. blushed remembering the feel of his hands on her skin.

" _She gave in."_ Sarah's laugh filled Fran's ears, and Fran did a double take.

"You gave in?"

"Nanny Fine… a lady never tells."

Fran quickly looked around. "Quick Caleb find me a lady." Fran snickered watching C.C. blush. "Are you going to dish?"

"Doesn't Niles tell you everything?" C.C. raised an eyebrow and looked from Fran back towards a laughing Sarah.

"Well not everything!" Fran let out a long sigh.

" _Now if a hard headed Jewish woman, and an uptight Brit would just give into their feelings… my work would be done."_ Caleb snickered quietly.

" _Who say's my work isn't done yet? With Niles, and C.C. they'll never talk about that night… if I don't keep on pushing…It's not over until they say those three little words."_

"Why do I have this strange feeling like we gots two mother hens watching over us." Fran snickered looking at the ghosts. "So? Do you?"

"Do I what?" C.C. narrowed her eyes sitting down on the park bench.

"LOVE HIM!" Fran shook her head. "Oy.. Don't they teach you blue bloods anything?"

C.C. found her lower lip trembling with fear. "I… I… Why am I even talking to you of all people about this?"

Fran rolled her eyes looking at Sarah's ghost. "And you were friends with her? Was she always this uptight?"

" _She has her moments."_ Sarah's soft smile made Fran's ear skip a beat.

"Come on C.C. talk to me?"

"Only if you admit you're a chasing after Maxwell." C.C. hissed standing back up dragging her bags along.

" _Point…. C.C."_ Caleb let out a playful laugh as Fran rushed to catch up. She felt her whole body shiver as they both headed into the park once more. Fran looked around to find her ghostly friend no longer following her. "Oy…. This can't be good."

"Hands up.." The man stood before a shocked, and growling C.C. as Fran was pushed into her.

"Any bright ideas now?" C.C. hissed feeling her face turn red with fear.

"Where are the ANGELS when you need them?" Fran hissed as another masked man pushed her down on the grassy ground.

 **…...**

C.C. let out a long sigh mumbling quietly to herself. "Why is it that you and trouble always go hand in hand?" She tilted her head towards Fran.

Fran rolled her eyes looking back from Miss Babcock towards the grumbling men. "Maybe things would work out better if you tell us what you want?"

"They don't have it on them." The man started to grumble. "What are we going to do?" He tugged at his tight fitting mask.

"HELLO?" Fran lifted herself up and was forced back down on the ground.

"What do you think your doing?" C.C. rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to get us killed?" She hissed as Fran let out a groan.

"No I'm placing an order with our waiter." Fran shifted trying to rub life back into her arm. "Things would work out much smother if we found out what they…"

"They want the statue… remember?" C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Where is it?" The large of the two mask man pulled C.C. onto her feet. "Where did you put the statue?"

Fran narrowed her eyes looking at C.C. "Oy just tell them already."

"Tell me or your friend dies." The man picked up Fran , and C.C. noticed the gun at Fran's head.

C.C. looked past Fran and saw Sara's faint image. "I know where it is… My apartment.."

Fran felt the man's grip lessen as she watched C.C.'s face. The man pushed them together letting out a loud grumble. "Gee Miss Babcock for a moment back there…I thought you cared." 

"Sara… please… for once.. Do something other than just push me into Niles." C.C. closed her eyes mumbling in a quiet prayer. "Tell him.. Please Sara."

"You know they can't hear us Miss Babcock with these losers around." Fran snickered as she was forced back on her feet.

"Come on.. We are going for a little ride!" The smaller masked man grumbled.

"Yeah don't you think tons of people are going to see you take us out of central park?" C.C. snickered looking at the man. "You have us in this quiet little area, but just wait until drag us to my apartment."

"Ermm Miss Babcock what do you think you're doing?" Fran mumbled moving closer towards C.C.

"Trust me.. " C.C. blushed remembering that Nanny Fine had very little reason to trust her at all. "Just this once…and focus… on Caleb to get a message to Maxwell."

"Like that is going to happen… Caleb says he's clueless."

"If he loves you… Maxwell will hear Caleb." C.C. grumbled as the men pushed them apart.

"I'll take this one.. And you take the one with the funny voice!" The large man grumbled.

"Funny?" Fran hissed as the men made an effort to keep the women in front of them.

C.C. let out a long sigh as she felt his arms hold her tight. She was sure the man had removed his mask, but she could feel the cold barrel of a gun on her back. No doubt the man was wise enough to shield the gun with his back. They looked almost like lovers walking around in the park. *Please Sara…. Please Sara…* She felt her heart beat heavy thinking about him… about Niles….

Fran let out a sigh wondering if this was the last time a man would ever hold her tight. "With my luck it is." She quietly answered herself as a man pushed her towards the waiting van. "A black van? You had to pick a black van?"

"Would you shut up!" The man grumbled putting back on his mask.

*Caleb it's now or never to play the guardian angel roll… please…* Fran let out a soft groan as they were soon joined by C.C. and her bandit.

 **…...**

Niles let out long sigh listening to the mumbling detective. "Man's got no brain in his thick head." His hands ached, and heart raced thinking about C.C. out there.

"Niles are you alright?" Maggie frowned looking at the butler.

"I'm fine … It's just well things are so unsettled.. Without.."

"Yeah I miss Fran too." Maggie frowned watching the large number of police men hover around her father.

"I tried to keep them in here… Miss Fine is a rather hard person to control." Maxwell let out a loud sigh running his hands in his hair.

"I didn't put my men on them because you said you had the problem at hand." The captain let out a sigh. "Mister Sheffield, I fear the worse."

Niles shivered feeling something cold touch his neck. He tilted his head towards Maxwell who jumped up. "What the bloody hell was that?" Maxwell looked around the room.

"Are you alright dad?" Brighton frowned watching his father, and then Niles's pale face. "Niles?"

"Yes… I have this funny feeling…" Maxwell shivered once more.

"Can we go out looking for them sir?" Niles walked over to a police officer but then changed his mind walking out the door.

"Wait up old man!" Maxwell grabbed his keys, and the police Captain did his best to grab Maxwell's arm.

"UGH! I told you two to stay!" The Captain barked something out on his radio. "Yes Mark … get the car and see if you can follow a Maxwell Sheffield.. Plates are…"

"I'm scared." Gracie reached up towards her elder sister's hand.

"Don't worry… Niles always said that Fran can call anyone with that voice of hers, she'll be alright."

 **…...**

"You are doing this all wrong." Fran let out a sigh looking up from where she was pinned. "Everyone knows Miss Babcock is a lonely old woman."

"Geeze thanks Nanny Fine." C.C. rolled her eyes as she received another head but from the gun.

"Man… I can't believe the statue is worth all this trouble." One of them grumbled out loud.

"Well… If the rumors are true."

"Listen… You don't want the statue.. You'll get your own personal mother hen." C.C. lifted her head up, and received another hit, and this time she let out a soft groan.

"Stop doing that to her, or she won't remember where in the apartment she put the darn thing." Fran let out a nasal groan shaking her head. "Any ideas?" She whispered soft towards a grumbling C.C.

"I'm trying to think here… I am stalling them the best I can Nanny Fine." C.C. felt herself shiver with fear.

"Miss Babcock are you alright?" Fran tilted her head.

"Aren't you afraid Nanny Fine?"

"In my neighborhood this is a date." Fran winked towards the masked figure who let out a light chuckle but growled at C.C.

"A date… right…" C.C. hissed closing her eyes once more praying.

"I have faith that somehow this is going to turn out alright."

"How can you be so sure?" C.C. tilted her head looking towards the smiling nanny.

"You think Sarah and Caleb will let us down? What use is guardian angels if they don't somehow bring in the cavalry." Fran managed to reach up and touch C.C.'s shoulder.

"Will you KEEP Those two quiet!" The man drive grumbled. "I'm trying to figure out a way to get inside this building."

"That should take ages." C.C. mumbled towards the floor.

 **…...**

" _Hurry Maxwell."_ Sarah let out a sigh looking at her ghostly friend. " _They aren't going to make it, and they have company."_

Caleb tilted his head looking out the back window. " _I'll take care of our company… Don't worry they'll make it in time to save the day."_ He flashed a playful smile fading out of the car.

"I just had the strangest feeling that we are needed at C.C.'s apartment. " Niles let out a grumble looking at his employer. "I think they are there, and in trouble."

Maxwell's mind race thinking at her. "She's imprinting to me.." She mumbled quietly and Niles did a double take.

"Why don't you tell HER that." Niles shook his head thinking at C.C. Babcock and her double nature. His foe, his playmate, and now so much more. He had not said the three letter words himself, but his heart was beating heavy in his chest thinking about her in danger.

Maxwell narrowed his eyes going in and out of the New York traffic. He was happy to see the normal rush hour light for some odd reason. "Someone is looking out for us old man."

"I hope someone is looking out for them as well." Niles braced himself as Maxwell stopped quickly in the small parking lot.

Niles knew C.C.'s doorman. He had delivered tons of folders and other documents to her. He ran up to John trying is best to put on his best smile. "Hello John have you seen Miss Babcock today?"

"Well hello Niles!" The man was rather large, and always in a good mood.

"It's rather important John.. Have you seen Miss Babcock?" Niles felt his heart pound thinking about her in trouble.

"Yes… over an hour ago.. What's wrong?"

"Call the police." Maxwell said quickly taking off when someone opened the door.

"Hey John did you hear that rather loud bang? It was like a car backfiring?" The well dressed man grumbled, and Niles felt his heart stop.

Maxwell let out a whimper as Niles joined him in the elevator. "What number is C.C.'s floor on?" He could no longer think straight as the man's comments pounded in his head.

"LET ME." Niles let out a loud grumble punching the number, and eyeing Maxwell. He had known C.C. for over seventeen years, and had never bothered to learn what floor she lived on.

He walked outside once the doors opened up. "Please…" Maxwell floored Niles.

 _"It's not over yet… Have Faith… Please Maxwell.."_ Sarah let out a long sigh

"NOoooooooooooooooooooo." Niles let out a painful cry, and Maxwell felt his own jaw twist in pain.

 **…...**

"Care to tell me where we are?" Fran turned her head towards Caleb. "One moment C.C. and I where fighting back, and the next… I'm in this white room with you."

"Think of this as a waiting area… a path way." Caleb placed his hand on Fran's shoulder.

"Where's C.C.? She's not .. You know." Fran lowered her eyes downward.

"You know… she saved you." Caleb let out a laugh watching Fran's face twist in pain.

"If she saved me why am I here?" She reached the door looking for the handle. "Why does this door have no handle?"

"Because… You aren't going anywhere… O there is a risk.." Caleb let out a sigh.

"What's… going.. On Caleb…" Fran lowered her eyes with worry.

"The reason we came here to start with… your heart's desire."

"My heart's desire wasn't to be shot at!" Fran let out a snicker as Caleb laughed again. "My heart's desire was… my happy ending…"

"Have faith, and listen…" Caleb pointed upwards as Fran blinked. She could now here the faith hum of monitors.

"What's that?" Fran blinked noticing Maxwell's hand holding hers. "What's going on?"

"You spent a long time in surgery…Don't worry Maxwell got you the best, and he was Jewish."

"Is he single?" Fran let out a smile, as Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Fran… Frannie…. It is your choice what happens now, but listen to Maxwell." Caleb reached up touching her chin. "I'm going to miss you yet again."

"What about Miss Babcock? Is She going to be alright?" Fran remembered the three loud pops of gunfire in C.C.'s apartment. "Caleb?"

"That will be her choice." Caleb smiled raising his finger up to his mouth. "Now listen."

Maxwell had stayed up for the past twenty-four hours during her surgery, and doing his best to get Sylvia and Morty in Florida. The site of finding Fran in a pool of blood was bad enough, but the fact he could had lost her many times over the night. "Miss Fine, ….Please wake up." He placed her cold hand on his cheek the unshaven face becoming more apparent with each growing hour. "Fran…. " Maxwell closed his eyes looking up.

Fran felt her heart stop as she noticed Maxwell's eyes filled with tears. "Maxwell…"

"Fran, I love you." He mumbled his tears now staining his cheek. "Please… don't leave me.. Not yet… "

Fran felt her heart pound closing her eyes. "I love you too." She mumbled in the room, and her body shifted in the hospital bed. She felt the world spinning as her lips started to mumble back.

"Fran?" Maxwell lifted his head up watching at Fran's eyes fluttered open. "My God ,Fran?"

"love… you." She broke out in a bright smile feeling her heat beat strongly in her chest as Maxwell leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

"Don't move.. Don't go anywhere!" Maxwell felt life spring to his bones as he went outside the door. "Doctor! Doctor! She's awake!"

 **…...**

Niles tilted his head looking at her pale face. His hand reaching over touching the cheek softly. "Babcock… Doesn't the devil have enough demons running around in his keep?" Even now Niles couldn't help but make a joke.

C.C.'s whole body shifted once more. C.C. felt her soul drift and twist as Sarah's laugh filled her ears. " _I'm going to miss you, Chastity."_

"You can't leave me yet Babcock… Until I declare my undying love for you." Niles touched her lips with the tip of his finger tracing them slowly trying to burn the softness into memory.

C.C. shivered as she bit down hard on his finger. She couldn't help the laugh as Niles jumped up towards the ceiling shocked by her sudden faint movement. "Butler.. Boy… love you too."

 **…...**

Fran felt the crush of Gracie's arms around her neck. "I'm fine angel." She flashed a bright smile at the sniffling girl. "Did you think a small piece of metal was going to stop me?"

"Fran, do you know how fast that bullet was traveling?" Brighton narrowed his eyes towards the weakened nanny.

"Believe me no one is faster than my family at a buffet that includes a bullet." Fran smiled as Maggie let out a cheerful laugh. "I hope your father went home for a real rest."

"He hasn't left your side, until now…. Do you realize that Yetta is watching C.C. so Niles can …" 

"Don't worry I know about Niles and C.C." Fran felt her mind race recalling what the children had been telling her. The fact that she only suffered one bullet, while C.C. ended up with two in her back from protecting her. "Who would have known C.C. had it in her to be a hero?"

"Still the doctor said you were both lucky!" Brighton handed over the small statue. "Why did you want me to bring this, Fran?"

"I'm going to put it to good use soon. Would you take that note to C.C. for me? When you go visit her?"

"Visit? C.C.?" All three children let out a groan.

"Don't be rude!" Fran hissed waving them out the door. She knew a simple thank you would never do with C.C. Babcock, but she would get to paybacks later. They had been passing notes back and forth for two days now they were both out of ICU. Fran smiled picking up the statue holding the angel in her hands. "You been nothing but trouble, but I have this strange feeling… you helped save our lives as well… thank you too." She reached up touching it tenderly.

Maxwell smiled opening to door quietly. "Fran.." He's voice was barely a whisper, and he still blushed calling her by that.

"Well hello stranger… I you are looking less pale." Fran ran her hand down his chin, as Maxwell took a seat next to her on the bed. "Max.." She giggled recalling how the first night she had awakened they had agreed to the next step.

"It's a pity the children could walk in any moment." Maxwell brushed his lips against her, and Fran felt the hint of a promise of nights to come. "I want so much more, but we will talk about that tomorrow."

"Oy! What's going on tomorrow?" Fran sat up letting out a groan.

"They are releasing you to my care, Miss Fine.." Maxwell winked. "This time you will stay put, and in your bedroom." He brushed her lips again with his own, but the door flew open.

"Woah!" Gracie let out a surprised giggle at the kissing couple. "Don't mind me! I'm just so Miss Babcock can say goodbye to the statue." She picked up the statue smiling noting her blushing father and nanny. "Carry on!"

"Well you heard yer daughta!" Fran pulled him closer for an even deeper kiss as the door shut.

C.C. let a sigh as Yetta let the room. She smiled as Gracie made her delivery and exit fairly quickly. She ran her hands down the statue frowning. "I still… miss you my friend… " The tears springing to her eyes thinking about Sarah's laugh. "Even those who are gone… are with us as we go on."

"Who would have guest Caca." Niles stood in the doorway laughing softly. "You have a heart of a poet."

C.C. rolled her eyes letting out a long sigh. "Get your ase in here servant." She grumbled shaking her head.

"You know it's strange the surgeon that saved your life… said you and Miss Fine had angels on your side…. Your injuries might have killed you both." He sat next to her carefully as C.C. stared at the statue smiling.

"We did." She lifted up her tear stained cheek and Niles reached with two fingers to wipe away her tears.

"You know it's strange I heard a woman… that sounded like….like…" Niles tilted his head lost. "Mrs. Sheffield begging me for help while you were away."

"You never know… She always did have this strange habit of looking out for me." C.C. let out a sigh, and a husky laugh.

"What are you going to do with the statue?" Niles tilted his head.

"Give it to the man who saved our lives… The surgeon….Fran… and I both agree… we have our heart's desire now…" C.C. slowly moved up kissing his lips softly.

 _"I love a happy ending."_ Caleb smiled looking at his friend Sarah. " _I think after this we could rest a few years before being called out again?"_

 _"My dear Caleb! The world still needs Angels!"_ Sarah let out a laugh as the pair faded away.

The…End..


End file.
